Distance
by song six
Summary: Have you ever liked someone so much, it just really, really, sucked. You couldn't say anything at all for whatever reason? All you could do was keep your distance. Because no one could know.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Young Justice

* * *

'Distance'

by SongSix

* * *

There he was, sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

Nightwing said he's always watched the static on the television ever since they first found him.

But he wasn't looking at the screen. He was staring hard, into the wall, as if waiting for hot beams to come flashing out of his eyes. His fingers dug into the cushions of the seat, and his mouth was firm and serious. There was intensity in those sky blue eyes, a burning she could not place. She wondered if he was frustrated, because of what had happened on that mission with Blue Beetle. She wondered if maybe he was still hurting from Artemis' death. She almost figured it was probably because he still missed M'gann. Why shouldn't he? She's sweet like an innocent doll come to life, a kindness unmatched by any other. However, she was also a passionate fighter who gave everything out on the field leaving no mercy, a brutality that should be feared and respected. She was also lovely, with looks that gave new meaning to extraterrestrial. She was perfect for him; she was perfect for the perfect man.

He was Superboy. A total dream.

Everything about him was beautiful. The way he fought courageously and always made time to save the ones he loved around him. He'd go head in first before he'd let someone else risk their life. He'd save their life before he'd think of the mission – something most heroes seemed to have forgotten was a part of being a hero. He spoke carefully, always trying hard to not sound like an idiot or a child; nonetheless, this only brightened his beauty even more when he didn't realize how wise he had truly spoken. There was compassion beneath what appeared to be a rough, hardened exterior. She'd even argue to say he had most of anyone on the team. She saw it in the way he cared for his pets, his friends, his team, and for M'gann. She always saw it in those sky blue eyes whenever she dared to meet his gaze.

Those short few times when their eyes would meet, she could swear he was reading her mind. Luckily Supers can't, but it scares her sometimes. The scarier part?

Sometimes she thinks she can read his…

…and she almost swears…

…he feels it too.

But that could just be hopeful imagination screaming.

But she does cherish those moments their eyes meet.

Whenever they sparred, and she's managed to get the upper hand, standing over him with pride…the large, silent, empty cavern…the brightly lit ground revealing every small expression…the smell of a mix of salt and stone…the sound of heavy pants and light chuckles…the vision of sky blue eyes and large pupils staring straight into her. Then she lets him go, and backs away and moves her eyes to her fists refusing to think of how it felt for skin to meet skin. He'll stand up, laugh a little and congratulate her while she shifts in her spot looking down at the floor trying hard not to smile. He'll hesitate to reach his hand a little forward to give her a high five, or maybe a little hand shake, but when she moves just slightly away, he stops. He'll frown when she doesn't smile, scratch his ears, and then say good-bye and walk away. He'll never know how fast her heart beats when he gets so close and they aren't even fighting. He'll never know how hard it is for her to breathe, like choking on air when she thinks they're about to touch. He'll never know how much she wants to look at his eyes, because if she looks too long he'll know everything. He'll never know how much it kills her to frustrate him, because she can't seem to swallow down this silly, immature crush she's developed.

Although, her crush could be blatantly obvious, especially considering how she is with everyone else: loud, enthusiastic, friendly…while with him…however, for all they know…if they haven't figured it out…they probably believe she really dislikes him, and they only reason she'll spar with him is because he's the only one who can handle her strength. Whatever they believe, and whatever he does, actually should not matter. In the end, no matter what, he'll always be untouchable to her. He's technically 'older' than her, more mature definitely, and he's so damn perfect there was no way she could ever stand next to him and not feel totally worthless – even if he did feel the same. He burns brighter than the sun, and on nights, she felt most lonely and looked out at the night sky asking the Gods for an answer she swears they're spelling out his name with the stars. He was like heaven, and she was standing on earth. No matter how far she reached up her arms it'll never be enough to touch. Even if she flew.

But then…

…then sometimes she almost wants to say he feels something. Like when he looks at her with those eyes, bright and shining: His pupils large and dark, and pretty sky blue dancing along the rims. Like when he almost touches her, almost brushes shoulders, almost takes her hand, almost does anything outside the field. Like when he makes a frustrated sigh or mutter when she refuses to smile for him, or much less look him. Like when his face lights up and he looks so damn happy, the few times he does manage to get her to smile for him. Like when he compliments her on her strength, and reassures her, she's not that clumsy despite knowing it's a total lie. Like when he'll always be the first to volunteer to spar with her. Although it could all just be out of politeness, she can't help but hope…to wonder…to dream…

It's just a dream. It's just hopeful imagination.

That's what she needs to keep reminding herself, but it's so hard when he acts so damn…dreamy. But she has to. She has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to, she has to…

Because he's untouchable to her. He's too perfect for her. She has to stay away, keep those butterflies in check, and try not to let it all show. The moment she even let's a single drop of the secret love she has tucked deep down inside, she knows it'll all come pouring out. He won't like that, and neither will she. Sometimes it hurt. Sometimes she'll stay up all night thinking and analyzing every little thing he did to make her heart flutter. Sometimes those butterflies would feel more like heavy weights pulling her down. Sometimes her heart ached more often than it flew. Sometimes she'd lay in bed and she would just…lay there. That's it. Spend the day laying there. This growing secret affection needed to die out, she needed to ignore it.

So she sat at the kitchen island, watching him glare into the wall. She pretended to be eating a piece of fruit, while saying nothing at all. She'll keep doing the same thing, and each day will pass on like any other. If anything, she'll lie and tell them she thinks of him as an older brother. That way, they'll never figure she was in love with the boy with the blue eyes, dark hair, and incredible jaw. That is, until the little bird of the team saw.

"Cassie, he's not going anywhere. Did you need to talk to him?"

She stammered, her eyes went wide, and she dropped her fruit. "How did you know…what did…how did…"

He paused for a moment before finally saying. "I was too."

He then took her hand, and they sat together – watching from a distance.


End file.
